Problem: Moore's law says that the number of transistors that can be placed inexpensively on a silicon chip doubles every two years. In 1990, a typical CPU contained about $1,\!000,\!000$ transistors. According to Moore's law, how many transistors did a typical CPU contain in the year 2000?
Explanation: $2000-1990 = 10$ years passed between the years $1990$ and $2000$, during which the number of transistors doubled $10 \div 2 = 5$ times. Doubling a number five times means multiplying it by two raised to the fifth power. Thus we carry out the multiplication to get our answer: \[1,\!000,\!000 \cdot 2^5 = 1,\!000,\!000 \cdot 32 = \boxed{32,\!000,\!000} \text{ transistors}.\]